


pajamas

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: Jumin Week 2020 [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 7, F/M, Han Jumin's Route, Jumin's Route, Mystic Messenger Day 7, Not Canon Compliant, Pajamas, striped shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: They're both against her wearing Jumin's shirt as her pajamas, but that won't stop her.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Jumin Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was 'striped shirts' / 'silk underwear.' I chose striped shirts!
> 
> this takes place during and after the chat at 21:58 on day 7 of Jumin's route! this is one of my favorite parts of his route.
> 
> enjoy!

She glanced over at him as her face began to flush with color. Jumin had settled into the couch a few minutes earlier, opting to sit at the opposite end from her. He seemed lost in thought; his gaze wasn’t quite focused on the phone in his hands, so her eyes flitted back to her own device, scanning the messages once more to make sure she hadn’t imagined them.

 **ZEN:** Anyways, I get that you’re not getting any weird thoughts

 **ZEN:** even though you’re alone with MC right now.

 **Jumin Han:** I don’t know.

 **ZEN:** What do you mean;;

She pressed her teeth into her tongue, glancing back up only to meet Jumin’s eyes. She looked away quickly, focusing on thinking about what to say in response instead of the heat in her cheeks.

She smiled as a silly thought came into her mind, knowing that Zen would absolutely hate the very idea. But that only spurred her on. She also wanted to help shift the subject a little, knowing that Jumin was having a rough time and didn’t need to be interrogated.

 **MC:** I… want to wear Jumin’s striped shirt as my pajamas, but he keeps stopping me.

She hesitantly pressed send, watching as a small smile lifted Jumin’s lips. She saw him begin typing, her heart jumping at what he would have to say. But as she looked back to the chatroom in anticipation, she was met with the exact reaction she’d expected from Zen.

**ZEN: _No!!!!!!!!!_**

She couldn’t help but giggle to herself, the sound drawing Jumin’s gaze as he finished typing.

 **Jumin Han:** _Your pajamas will be delivered soon in perfect size._ ♛ 

**ZEN:** No!!!!

 **ZEN:** Never!!

 **ZEN:** Don’t even think about pajamas.

 **ZEN:** _Since you’re not spending the night there!_

She couldn’t help but be amused, rolling her eyes a little at how worked up Zen was getting and how she’d been able to guess that he’d have that reaction.

But the whole conversation sparked an idea in her mind, one that rapidly grew into a plan. She was undoubtedly grateful that Jumin had gone to the trouble of ordering tailored clothes for her, but seeing how adamant Zen was about her not wearing his shirt stirred a sort of childish mischief in her.

Before she could convince herself otherwise, she stood from the couch and met Jumin’s gaze when it was drawn to her.

“Is it okay if I use the bathroom?” she asked. He nodded, standing from the couch to meet her.

“Of course. It’s that door just there,” he informed her, gesturing with his hand towards the door she’d already guessed led to the bathroom.

“Thank you,” she smiled, stepping forward to walk past him. She quickly realized she could have gone the other way, noticing how small of a space she had to squeeze between him and the coffee table. A bright blush rose to her cheeks as she clenched her jaw in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” she breathed out as she moved past him, feeling her body lightly brush against his. His soft scent washed over her senses, making her heart jump against her ribs. But she kept walking, moving to the bathroom quickly and almost regretting getting up at all.

She closed the door as gently as possible, leaning against it and breathing out. She hadn’t gotten a glimpse of his face, but if she had, what would his expression have looked like?

Shaking her head, she pressed her hands to her cheeks, hoping to cool them down. She had been sent to his penthouse to make sure that he was okay, not to flirt with him. She couldn’t deny her attraction to him, but she hadn’t even known him for a full week.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her eyes to look around the spacious bathroom. It was pretty fancy, but the laundry basket adjacent to the shower was the only thing that caught her eye. She moved over to it quickly, pulling the wicker lid from the top and peering inside.

A short sigh left her lungs in relief, and a giddy, almost nervous smile stretched across her face. She’d guessed that Jumin would change when he arrived home from work. Even though he was still wearing a dress shirt and slacks, it seemed like a casual outfit for him. And it turned out she was right because a pinstriped, button-up shirt was lying in the basket waiting for her to take it.

She briefly laughed, taking the shirt from the basket and sizing it up. She figured it would be quite big on her, but the fabric was so soft, and it smelled like Jumin. It would be more comfortable than any other clothing she could sleep in.

Her phone vibrated against the marble countertop by the sink, prompting her to pick it up and read over the messages she’d missed in the chatroom. Jumin had suggested a party guest at Zen’s request and then said that it was probably time for her to sleep. Zen said his goodbyes, leaving her to continue on with her plan.

She was beginning to undress when there was a knock at the door.

“Y-yes?” she answered, sliding her arm back through her shirt quickly.

“Excuse me. Your pajamas arrived. Would you like to change into them?” Jumin spoke through the door, putting a smile on her face at both his kindness and his soft voice.

“Oh, sure,” she replied, placing his shirt back in the hamper before opening the bathroom door. He stood there, the draft from the door brushing his hair across his forehead, with the folded pajamas in his hands.

“Thank you,” she smiled, reaching to take them from him. His hands brushed hers, his skin soft and warm and immediately making her stomach tie itself in knots. He pressed his lips together, returning his hands to his sides before taking a gentle breath.

“It’s my pleasure,” he responded. “I want you to be comfortable here, so please, if you need anything let me know,” he told her, his tone genuine and kind. She hugged the pajamas to her chest, feeling her heart swell at his hospitality. It was more than she could ever ask for though; all she really needed was his company.

“Okay,” she breathed out, completely charmed by his words and his warm look. She began closing the door, seeing him nod and turn to walk back towards what she guessed was the couch.

When the door was closed, she locked it, placing the pajamas on the bathroom counter and taking a deep breath. His sweet words made her second-guess herself, and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth and she went over it again in her mind.

She knew she would be much more comfortable in something simple. The pajamas looked to be made of something expensive, and although grateful, she knew she would feel slightly nervous to be wearing something so fancy to bed.

She also knew that Zen’s reaction would almost certainly make her laugh, and it might even amuse Jumin too. That was enough to push her forward, leaving her undergarments on as she pulled on his shirt and carefully buttoned it up.

It was definitely oversized on her, the ends of the shirt meeting just above the halfway point of her thighs. The sleeves fell past her hands, the button cuffs at the end undone. She looked in the mirror, glad that the fabric wasn’t see through and making sure that she’d buttoned it up high enough.

She turned and took a deep breath, placing a hand on the door handle and letting out another quiet laugh at what she was doing. But she steeled herself, opening the door and stepping out to find him waiting for her on the arm of the armchair near the couch. His hands were in his lap, and it seemed like he had dimmed the lights.

But it was as clear as day when she was met with a shocked expression, an uncontrollable blush spreading across her face.

“D-did…” he started to say, his voice faltering before he stopped to clear his throat. He stood to meet her, walking a few paces forward but staying a safe distance. He kept his eyes firmly on hers. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but she could have sworn there was a hint of pink just above his cheekbones.

“Did the pajamas not fit correctly?” he asked her, his intense gaze making her throat run dry. She looked down at herself, gripping the end of the shirt tightly.

“I just thought this would be a lot more comfortable,” she replied, seeing his eyebrows furrow slightly at her words. “I hope this is okay,” she added quickly, hoping she hadn’t upset him. He let out a breath that sounded shaky, his hands moving to adjust the button cuffs on the ends of his own sleeves.

“I see. I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable...” he spoke tensely, his voice trailing off as his eyes moved to her hands. She pressed her lips together, glancing down at them and back to him in confusion.

“Let me help you with those sleeves,” he offered, taking a careful step towards her and extending his hand. But before he touched her, his hand froze, their eyes meeting once more in an electrified gaze.

“May I?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at her. She nodded, feeling her breaths move in and out of her lungs at a quick pace. She’d had no idea that she would get so nervous once she was in his sight.

Jumin found her wrist beneath the fabric of the shirt, his cold fingers lifting her arm towards his chest. The soft sleeve slid from her skin, exposing her shaky hand as he turned it over and signaled for her to hold her arm there. His adept fingers worked to fold up the sleeve to a comfortable length for her, securing the buttons just above her wrist.

She was about to thank him, but then he took her hand in his again, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist. Her heart leapt into action, the heat already in her cheeks spreading into her neck.

But Jumin remained silent, seeming to calm slightly as her heart rate only rose higher and higher. He lifted her other hand, adjusting the button cuff there and then kissing the same spot on her wrist.

It was only after his lips left her skin that he met her gaze, his gray eyes shadowy but warm in the dim lights of his penthouse. She could no longer find it in herself to speak, feeling like she couldn’t trust her voice after the tender care he’d offered her.

“I never thought seeing someone else in my clothes would stir such a strong reaction in me,” he said, his voice deep and throaty. He searched her eyes, seeming to be waiting for a response. She had been distracted trying to put a name to the warmth spreading through her chest, but she’d heard him loud and clear.

“Is it a good reaction?” she asked, glad that her voice didn’t fail her.

“Yes,” he replied quickly, his eyes burning into hers. “Very much so.”

It was then that he lifted his hand to her face, his fingertips ghosting across her jaw before he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Her skin felt like it could ignite under his touch, and her lips fell open in a soundless gasp when he moved to cup her cheek. His palm felt cool again the heat of her skin, her heart fluttering rapidly.

He pulled his hand from her face, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear before running his fingers through the length of it incredibly gently. His eyes were wide, seeming as if he wanted to take everything in and never forget it.

His hand returned to her cheek, and she watched his eyes wander her face, landing on her lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, the softest smile gracing his countenance. She felt weak, but she never wanted him to stop, his touch being a drug that she was willing to be addicted to.

His thumb moved to her bottom lip, slowly tracing the gentle curve of it. She felt his left hand move to caress her other cheek, removing his thumb from her lips and starting to move closer. She let her eyes find his mouth, anticipating his next move, but it was then that he stopped himself, searching her eyes as his widened once more.

Jumin began to pull back, letting his skin slide off hers disappointingly. She immediately missed the warmth of his touch, a look of confusion drawing her eyebrows downward.

“Forgive me. I’m keeping you awake,” he spoke gently, remaining so close to her. She didn’t want to pressure him, especially when there was so much going on in his head, but her heart was still racing from the thought of kissing him.

But she composed herself, trying to reign in the fire just beneath her skin and put on a smile.

“Where will you sleep?” she asked him, feeling her stomach drop when he averted his eyes, opting to look at the floor. Even though she moved to amend her question, she couldn’t deny that seeing his cheeks flush felt like an accomplishment.

“I-I just feel bad for stealing your bed,” she explained, hearing a short, breathy laugh come from him as he met her gaze again.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest as he took another half-step back from her. “I don’t think I’ll sleep. I have some things to think about,” he told her. She was unable to help the worry that settled into her features, guilt pressing against her conscience.

“But nothing for you to worry,” he smiled, making her expression lighten. “Just rest up on my bed.” She nodded, looking over at the large bed that waited for her. She glanced back at him, wishing the pain in his eyes could be taken away by sheer will.

“Goodnight, Jumin,” she spoke softly, wanting to reach out to him but restraining herself. He bowed his head slightly, offering her a smile that she hoped she would get to see more often.

“Goodnight,” he said, watching her walk over and crawl into his bed. She smiled at him as he flipped the lights off completely, seeing him move towards the kitchen.

When he disappeared from sight, she let out a dizzy sigh, the thought of his hands on her making her heart race all over again.

As she laid in his bed trying to calm down, she admired how quiet the penthouse was. She felt safe there. It was so silent, in fact, that when Jumin let out his own shaky sigh and laughed, she could hear it loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, as I was writing this, I was thinking that if this happened in his route, it would probably be on the way to a bad ending...yikes
> 
> anyway! aaaaah! I can’t believe this week is already over! thank you all so much for all your kind comments and support!! it means more to me than you know! <3
> 
> please stay safe, and look out for more from me in the future! <3
> 
> [my mysme tumblr♡](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my Ko-fi♡](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat)


End file.
